


Closer

by Otrera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Explicit Language, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Injury, M/M, MSBY Jackals, Masturbation, POV Miya Atsumu, Pining, Romance, implied bokuaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Atsumu dreams of Shoyo's touch. He had no idea how this touch would evolve, uplift and eventually suffocate him.-One-shot that has turned into multi-chapter (if I muster the strength to complete). Ratings and tags will change as story progresses.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. I

_Sweat licked down Atsumu’s back. He felt fucking invincible. Nothing gave him the same high as that perfect set, that perfect service ace, that buzz as his team worked like clockwork, that noise of the crowd going wild as he scored yet another point. His legs were limber, muscles contracting and relaxing just the way he wanted._

_That feeling of exhilaration reached fever pitch with Shoyo’s match point - off Atsumu’s set of course. Atsumu hugged Shoyo tight, both sharing in that feeling of victory. Their bodies bound together in the slick perspiration built up through five gruelling sets. But it just didn’t seem quite enough to Atsumu._

_Shoyo’s bright eyes peered up at Atsumu. Atsumu cupped Shoyo’s face, thumb tracing his jaw then lips._

_“How do I get closer?” asked Atsumu._

_“You just do this,” Hinata let go of Atsumu’s body and tugged at the hem of the setter’s jersey. Atsumu lowered his body to help Shoyo take the top off, the material clinging to strong arms as it peeled off. The top fell to the floor by their feet. Hinata then pulled his own jersey off, dropping it to join Atsumu’s on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s broad chest. The contact felt warm against Atsumu’s cooling body. “See, we’re closer now,” Placing his right hand on Atsumu’s chest, Hinata spread his fingers out wide. The hand hovered over his heart, separated by layers of flesh, sinew, muscle and bone._

_Some part of Atsumu wondered why they stood there so long, holding each other. But every other part knew this was right. They melded together._

_There was no crowd. There was no team. Just him and Shoyo. Adrenaline drained out of their bodies, transforming into a warm hum between the two players._

_“Don’t you want to feel even closer Atsumu?”_

* * *

Atsumu woke up with a cold sweat. And a raging hard on. 

_Oh for chrissake, what am I in high school again?_

His phone buzzed. Half a dozen messages and missed calls were from Hinata. 

_Good morning, lets show everyone what we r made of today!!_

_Where r u?_

_Ur late, everything okay?_

_If u don’t pick up, I’m coming over_

_Im 5 mins away_

There was a loud knock on the door. Groaning, Atsumu let his phone rest on his forehead with his eyes closed, almost as a prayer that this was another dream.

“Atsumu-san, are you in there?” asked the voice from the door. 

Atsumu adjusted himself in his track pants as best he could ( _Yeah no one needs to see that_ ). Tossing his phone on the bed, Atsumu sauntered to the door, put his hand on the handle when his heart started to beat relentlessly. 

_Get yourself together, it’s just Shoyo. Just regular old Shoyo-kun._

Opening the door slowly, Hinata’s face beamed through the slight opening. “Hey, you had me worried!” exclaimed the smaller boy as he pushed his way into Atsumu’s apartment. 

“Ah mornin’, sorry must’ve slept in,” said Atsumu sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he shut the door.

“That’s what Omi-san thought, but you didn’t reply to my messages or calls, and then I thought there could’ve been a traffic accident, and Bokuto said thattherehadbeenaholdup-“

“-yep I’m here, alive n’ well,” cut off Atsumu over the flailing Shoyo. God the way concerned words spilling out of Hinata’s mouth was...adorable. 

_Adorable?? Did I just think that?_

“Well we have to go. Like right now! We’ve got a practice game!” Hinata grabbed Atsumu’s hand without thinking and began dragging him to the door. A jolt ran through Atsumu’s body at the contact and his chest was about to explode. He almost felt sick at how flustered he felt. _“How do I get closer?”_ Usually Atsumu forgets all his dreams as soon as he wakes up but this one was firmly carved into his mind and body. 

“Whoa whoa, lemme get changed first,” Atsumu yanked his hand out of Shoyo’s grasp, a little too suddenly. The touch still lingered on his hand. 

_Get a grip on yourself._

It was so easy to have control of his body on the court. But these feelings eluded Atsumu’s grasp, spilling out into such a palpable reaction that he struggled to bury.

Atsumu looked around his apartment for the clothes he laid out the night before. Shoyo watched closely as Atsumu gathered his belongings. “Uhh Shoyo-kun, a lil’ privacy please,” 

“Jeez, I see you get changed all the time at the gym Atsumu-san,” huffed Shoyo, crossing his arms indignantly. 

Sighing, Atsumu grabbed his fresh pair of track pants and a sweatshirt. Facing the wall, he attempted to covertly change, hiding his still semi-hard dick. He imagined Shoyo’s eyes drilling into his back. Could he tell something was different in the atmosphere? 

“Alright, let’s go,” Atsumu slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, gesturing for Hinata to leave first. 

“Glad you’re okay,” Shoyo said, eyes drawn to the ground as they walked out of Atsumu’s apartment. 

“Were yer really that worried?” asked Atsumu curiously, locking the door. 

“Of course, you’re never late Atsumu! How could I not be worried about my friend,”

_Ah that’s right, friend. Remember, just a friend._

He repeated that thought in his head over and over, in an effort to repress any lingering sensations from his dream. 

_Yep, tonight just jerk off, go to bed and everything will be fine in the morning. When was the last time I had a decent fuck? It just all pent up frustration._

“Atsumu-san...?”

“Ah sorry jus’ lost in my head,” mumbled Atsumu. 

“We are friends right?” 

“Yeah of course Shoyo-kun,” Atsumu turned to face the boy, mustered up the best smile he could and rustled Hinata’s hair. Shoyo’s smile was even better in return. Atsumu felt another shock in his chest, but chose to ignore it.

“Let’s win today,” Shoyo said with absolute determination. 

“Like it would be any other way,” grinned Atsumu.


	2. II

Atsumu dumped his bag on the couch, followed by his shirt, then himself. Another win today, but definitely not a great performance. Every time Shoyo went for a high five, a pat on the back, Atsumu felt giddy. Hell, Shoyo even hugged him briefly at the end of the game. Atsumu’s body screamed at the contact, every nerve ending alight, desperate to feel more. It took every ounce of self-control to keep presenting the charismatic facade, while his insides were torn apart. 

Atsumu scrolled through Instagram mindlessly on his phone trying to distract himself. Hinata had posted a selfie posing with a peace sign and few members of the Black Jackals in the background from the game today. He looked so goddamn pleased with himself. Normally Atsumu would share in that gleeful look, but after this morning his stomach flipped looking at the orange-haired boy.

Sighing with a twinge of defeat, Atsumu closed Instagram and opened up his usual porn site looking for anything interesting. Wasn't masturbation always the remedy when he felt like utter shit?

He took out his cock, giving himself a few languid strokes to warm-up. Despite how good the chick looked, how she was getting railed, it was not doing anything for Atsumu. He went to find his go-to video - a short-haired girl, cute face, heavy tits, taking in a massive cock down her throat like it was nothing. It seemed to perk things up a little, but every time Atsumu closed his eyes his mind wandered before jolting back his attention to the video. This went on for five minutes and Atsumu was not getting anywhere. He chucked his phone on the other end of the couch in frustration.

Closing his eyes, he gave a few more strokes to his dick. He started rolling his left palm against his balls, enjoying the sensation. He let his mind drift back to the dream this morning. 

_Let’s just get this over with._

_“Do you want to feel even closer Atsumu?”_

Shoyo’s hand scraped against his stomach and dipped below the elastic of Atsumu’s shorts, feeling his length below and gave a gentle squeeze. Atsumu’s breath hitched slightly. Without a word, Shoyo dragged Atsumu’s shorts and briefs down to expose his rapidly hardening cock. The wing spikers right hand set to work up and down Atsumu’s length, the other hand cupping his balls. All the while Shoyo locked eyes on Atsumu’s, staring deep into his setter. 

Shoyo’s (Atsumu’s) pace began to pick up, letting his hand focus on the top of Atsumu’s cock. He adjusted his pressure just a little tighter and it felt wonderful. A blush splayed against Shoyo’s cheeks, as he looked at Atsumu in anticipation with lips parted. 

Atsumu didn’t even bother with getting a tissue ready, he just wanted to let go. Thick streams of cum covered Atsumu’s midriff, his body contracting with each spurt. As the hormones subsided he looked down at the cum pooling on his stomach, an intense wave of guilt spread from his core. He cleaned himself up, throwing the tissues in the bin.

Atsumu went to shower, paying extra attention to clean his belly. The hot water felt like an utter relief from the knotted feelings inside. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion - from turning on and off the tap, stepping out of the shower, drying off, putting his clothes on. 

Flicking any stray water from his hair, Atsumu picked up his phone from his couch to see a message from Shoyo.

_Hope u sleep better tonight, see u for training tomorrow :)_

Atsumu felt sick. He collapsed in bed, the exhaustion of the game and the days emotions seeping through his fractured body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of doubt about this one. Should it have been combined with the first chapter? Is it worth an E rating? Am I happy with it?
> 
> Anyway very short chapter, hope to flesh things out more in upcoming ones. Any comments or feedback very welcome


	3. III

* * *

Atsumu seemed to unravel, at a painstakingly slow pace. He thought these feelings about Shoyo would dissipate but they lingered on - somewhat subdued since that initial dream, however they were still there. Every single day. His body really did turn back into a high school boy, that juvenile need for friction and quick alleviation. Shoyo’s hand had turned into Shoyo’s mouth, then into Shoyo’s… Atsumu didn’t even want to think about those words explicitly. He wasn’t ready for that conversation with himself yet and so pushed it into the furthest recess of his mind.

Shoyo didn’t seem to catch on how uncomfortable it felt for Atsumu to be around him. Hopefully that meant Atsumu was keeping his emotions all under wraps (in his head at any rate). But now with every practice, every game, every goddamn interaction with Shoyo, his body and mind were unnerved. And that didn’t bode well when Atsumu was the setter - the composer - and needed to have a handle on himself and every person on his team. Training and playing games felt like a tortuous exercise, both physically and mentally and Atsumu left them twice as exhausted as he would normally. He was barely staying on top of his game, scraping by for weeks. Atsumu needed to get his shit together, heading towards the season.

There was no way Atsumu could avoid one-to-one interaction with the boy forever. He had done his best with excuses, stories, tall tales whenever Shoyo wanted to hang out but it would be sooner or later he would notice something was wrong. Maybe it could be a scar that scabbed over. All Atsumu had to do was not pick at it.

“Atsumu-san, wanna practice spiking?” asked Shoyo out of nowhere, bringing Atsumu out of his reverie. They had finished their training for the day, everyone’s faces strained with the diving gauntlet they just went through.

“Yeah, sounds good Shoyo-kun,” smiled Atsumu, one hand on his hip, other hand balled up and knuckles tense.

“Oi you kids finishing up?” boomed Meian across the court.

“No, we’ll do a bit more practice!” Shoyo yelled back. Meian frowned.

“Just make sure you close up properly. And don’t overdo it. God knows we’ve done enough for today.” Meian muttered the last bit and put the keys aside for them.

Some team members waved goodbye as they headed for the showers. Bokuto had rushed ahead of everyone to get in first. Kiyoomi looked back at the two almost disdainfully, before joining the rest.

“Huh, surprised Bokuto ain’t here to join,” said Atsumu. Bokuto was always eager to be part of everything possible, as if his very life depended on it. Atsumu recalled a time recently where Shoyo, Thomas and himself met up by chance while shopping and they all decided to eat ramen together. Bokuto was inconsolable from seeing Shoyo’s Instagram story and Atsumu did not hear the end of it for nearly a week. Now, Atsumu always made sure to go to the effort of letting Bokuto know whenever his teammates were hanging out, planned or by chance. Loud as he was, Atsumu would have been glad to have the silver-haired player to join now, foiling any awkwardness between him and Shoyo.

“Yeah he said he was gonna catch up with Akaashi-san,” Shoyo replied.

“Ah of course he was,” Atsumu forgot Akaashi was visiting for the weekend. Even years after graduation, Bokuto still kept a close kinship with his former teammate. He lamented for a moment that he didn’t see his teammates anymore but life had seemed to get in the way of regular contact.

Atsumu picked up one of the volleyballs from the basket. He tossed it up slightly in the air, feeling the weight of the ball. It was light.

“Y’know your sets were a little off today,” commented Shoyo. He was always matter-of-fact when it came to technique. It still stung a bit, but who was Atsumu kidding - it was the truth.

“Ah so that’s why ya wanna practice?” Hinata nodded in response, backing up a little for Atsumu’s first set. Atsumu launched the ball up, his timing and height not quite right. Nonetheless Shoyo adjusted for the set, leapt up and slammed the ball down with no issue.

_It should be me adjusting for him, not the other way round._

“Is something wrong Atsumu-san?” asked Hinata, his eyes following the ball as it rolled away at the other end of the court. Atsumu bit his tongue, thinking of the best way to answer.

“I’m just a lil’ tired is all. Just can’t get my head straight at the moment,”

_Can’t get my head right for weeks now._

“You should meditate!” said Shoyo eagerly, his eyes almost sparkling at the suggestion. Atsumu was taken aback.

“I hear right? You...meditate Shoyo?” The redhead really was full of surprises. Atsumu almost wanted to giggle out loud at the thought of Shoyo meditating like a monk.

“Yeah, I picked it up when I was in Brazil. It keeps me focused. It could help you too Atsumu-san,”

Yeah that’s probably not gonna fix the problem I have.

“Hm. Never picked ya for the spiritual type Shoyo-kun. Have ya managed to reach enlightenment?” Atsumu grinned down at Hinata, trying his best to act naturally.

“I’m serious! I’m not spiritual but we keep our bodies in good shape, so why not our minds?”

“Hmm that’s actually a good point. But I don’t think it‘s for me,”

“Well won’t don’t you try some breathing exercises at the very least. A key part of meditation is your breathing.” Shoyo didn’t seem like he was going to relent at this point, so Atsumu thought he would indulge him a little.

“Fine, alright. So what do I do?”

“First, you should sit down. Even lie down if you want to.” Atsumu felt a little ridiculous as he lowered himself to the floor. Sitting would work just fine.

“Now close your eyes.” Atsumu’s vision turned to black. He could hear Shoyo sitting down in front of Atsumu. “Take notice of how you’re breathing. Is it deep or shallow? Drawn out breaths? Just observe how they are without judgement,” Atsumu attempted to draw his attention from Hinata, who was only a metre away, down to his lungs. He felt his quick, rapid breaths become longer as a minute passed. He started to notice his diaphragm expanding and contracting with each breath of air. “How does the air feel as it hits your nostrils, your throat, your lungs?” It was pleasant hearing Shoyo’s voice directing him. He wondered if Hinata was watching him or had his eyes closed too. With impeccable timing Shoyo interrupted this thought, “Don’t worry if you’re thinking too much - everyone does. Slowly return your mind to your breathing.”

Atsumu felt centred. His mind was still wandering every so often but he actually felt relaxed for once. As more time passed, Atsumu felt exhaustion hit him from training, washing over him from head to toe and sinking deep into his muscles. He wanted nothing more than to let go of his surroundings, but keep Shoyo with him.

“Are you there Atsumu-san?” Atsumu jolted, his eyes flung wide open with the proximity of Shoyo’s voice. His teammate was leaning down, mere inches away from his face, curious eyes looking for a reaction.

“Ah jesus Shoyo-kun, ya scared me,” said Atsumu, backing his face away, his cheeks becoming slightly red and heart hammering away.

_Too fucking close._

“Ah sorry Atsumu-san. It’s better off that you slowly come out of the exercise, but you seemed like you were asleep.” Stretching his arms out, Atsumu rose up, mentally feeling much lighter than before. “Alright. Wanna try setting again?” asked Hinata. Atsumu felt no energy left but managed to muster up something from his last reserves to continue.

From that point forward, everything seemed to move like clockwork despite their fatigue. It was a strange moment of clarity in-between weeks of haze for Atsumu.

“Coloured me surprised Shoyo-kun, I’m shocked that did anythin’,” Atsumu commented. Shoyo grinned, pleased with himself.

As the two packed up the court together, Atsumu was perplexed at how comfortable he felt. There was no chit-chat between the two, they just fell into place cleaning up. After finishing packing up and showering, they exited the gym and walked to the train station. It was twilight hours and the city bustled full with people rushing home.

“Boy I am starving. What’s for dinner Atsumu-san?” asked Hinata. Over these past few months, Atsumu noticed how much Hinata liked to talk about food.

“Uhh just probably a bento box from the combini. You?” Atsumu lacked for culinary skills, while his brother made up for it in spades. That was the one thing he missed moving out from home - his brother’s food.

“I’ve made feijoada,”

“Uhh a Brazilian dish?” guessed Atsumu.

“Oh wow Atsumu-san how did you know? Do you know some Portuguese?” Shoyo looked genuinely curious.

“It wasn’t to hard to tell…” The boy was too innocent sometimes.

“It’s really yummy, but I can’t seem to make it the way Heitor did,” Hinata looked bashful. “It’s got meat and beans in it. It’s sorta like umm, stew?” Meditation, cooking - it was becoming clearer that Shoyo wasn’t the person Atsumu thought he was. “Brazil has heaps of yummy foods. My favourite sweets were brigadeiro. I should make some for everyone one day.”

“Huh. So that’s how ya gained so much mass since I last saw ya. You just ate ya way through the country” teased Atsumu.

“Hey, I trained my butt off too!”

They arrived at the train station and the noise of surrounding crowds amplified.

“Hey what are you doing this weekend?” asked Hinata, as he buzzed through the gates. Atsumu went through the adjacent gate.

“Osamu’s coming down, so will be keeping that idiot company unfortunately,”

“Oh, tell him I say hi!” From someone else, that line would’ve felt meaningless but coming from Hinata it was nothing but genuine.

“Will do. Well catch ya next week,” Atsumu sent off a small salute, immediately regretting how idiotic he looked. Shoyo followed suit.

“Ossu. See you next week!”

That wasn’t so bad.

* * *

Atsumu dutifully greeted his brother at the train station Saturday morning. Osamu had come down to scope a few opportunities in Osaka to expand his onigiri business.

“Hey Tsumu. Here, hold this.” Before Atsumu could counter, his brother shoved a garment bag in his direction. “Make sure ya don't crease it.”

“What am I, a bell boy?” Atsumu already felt disgruntled and it was only the first minute seeing his brother.

“Yeah but ya won’t be gettin’ tipped for that shitty service.”

“Nice to see you too. When’s your meeting?”

“10am. Let get movin’ then.” Osamu set off with a quick pace, Atsumu lagging behind with garment bag, not sure how to hold it best as he walked.

The cheapskate didn’t bother with the bullet train and also didn’t bother paying for his own hotel, so Atsumu had the luxury of his twin staying in his tiny apartment. At least back home they had their own rooms. As soon as they arrived back at Atsumu’s apartment, Osamu dumped his luggage by the door, put on a suit from the garment bag (it looked like their dad’s - did he steal it?) and headed out for his meeting.

As the front door closed, Atsumu sighed and laid down on his couch, scrolling through his socials. He had a few hours to kill before he went out later with his brother to lunch - Osamu had insisted on going to a yakiniku restaurant he had been wanting to try out. He was mindlessly scrolling, pausing briefly at a picture of Bokuto and Akaashi at the park, before moving on. Atsumu stopped at Shoyo’s most recent selfie. He ruminated about yesterday’s training and meditation. Shoyo was so close, Atsumu could have kissed him. It would have been long and drawn-out, to ensure Atsumu could memorise the taste and feel of Shoyo’s lips, the smell of Shoyo’s body and the sounds Shoyo would make. He would savour every second and ensure it would be etched into his body. But to continue further with this fantasy would be more painful than it was worth so Atsumu forcibly separated himself from his thoughts.

He leant forward, running his hands through his hair. Groaning in frustration, he paced around his apartment not knowing what to do with himself. He looked around and noticed his sneakers by the door. A run would be a good way to distract himself.

* * *

  
“So you ran all the way here?” asked Osamu, perplexed by his brother’s thought process.

“No I ran to the park but then I realised I didn’t have ‘nough time to get back home ‘fore meeting ya. So I ran a bit more round the city. And here I am.” Atsumu explained, still panting a little.

“So you did run here. Just not straight here. Well ya smell like sweat, but let’s go in I suppose.”

The twins looked odd - one suited up the other in gym gear. The waiter didn’t take notice (or at least kept a neutral expression) and ushered them to a free table.

“So mum wants you up next month for her birthday. You got a spot free in ya schedule, Mr. bigshot volleyball player?” teased Osamu. Atsumu knew there was no malice behind it but it nonetheless felt like a jab. Reality was it was difficult to fit normal life around a pro-sport.

“Yeah yeah okay you can stop being a dick,” Atsumu frowned as he watched his pork sizzle. Osamu of course had gone and ordered all the choice cuts of meat. His brother was nearly drooling as he intently watched the meat cook, like a dog waiting for his dinner. Atsumu stared at the meat too, but not because he was overly hungry. The meat browned and the fat melted away and Atsumu barely took any notice. His mind kept returning back to back to the same point - thinking of kissing Shoyo.

“God your meat is about to burn Tsumu,” Osamu moved quickly to save the precious pork, piling it on his brother’s plate with the metal tongs.

“Ah shit thanks Samu,”

“Something’s wrong Tsumu, you’ve been acting a little strange,” probed Osamu.

“Whatddya mean, I’m perfectly fine,” retorted Atsumu.

“I know ya like I know the back of my hand and you’re not fine,” Osamu quipped. Atsumu didn’t bother to acknowledge the statement, he just focused on eating the slightly burnt pork in front of him. Atsumu enjoyed the crunch despite the bitter taste. “Fine be coy.” Stabbing the meat in front of him with his chopsticks, Osamu plopped it in his mouth and chewed away noisily. “So how’s practice been?” asked Osamu.

“Yeah good. Coach Samson has been working us pretty hard.”

“Hm ‘bout time someone did work ya hard after cruisin’ along so far.”

“Shaddap. How’s business doing?”

“Well good enough to be down here. Ah that reminds me,” Osamu took his satchel and dragged out a small cloth bag. “Rice. From Kita.”

“What, does he give rice ta all his friends? And did you bring that to your meeting? You could’ve just given it to me at home.” Atsumu looked at the small bag in disbelief. It was sometimes hard to believe Kita was only a year older, he always acted like an old geezer.

“Just be grateful and take the goddamn rice Tsumu. It wouldn’t hurt to send him a message now and again,”

“Hmph. So how is Kita?”

“Why don’t ya find out ya self,”

Atsumu gave up on pushing the conversation further and settled looking out the window.

Osamu scrutinised his brother’s face a bit longer before arriving at his conclusion. “Wait, I know. You were like this with Aya-chan in high school! The forlorn gaze, the sighs, the depressive tone-“

“Samu just shut it!” Nail on head thought Osamu. He leered, wanting to drag out his brother’s torture a little more.

“So who’s the lucky lady who holds ya affections now Tsumu?”

“Just leave it. Can’t a man finish his meal in peace,” Atsumu wanted to throttle his twin.

“Oh no no, ya don’t just get to evade now,” Osamu really had his brother in his clutches now. Maybe Atsumu could throw a line or two to get his twin off his back. There had to be a hint of honesty in there to be convincing enough though.

What can I say?

“Fine. I’m not telling ya who she is. But I can say she has a great smile. And she has beautiful eyes.” Corny but it would do. Shoyo did have nice eyes and smile - surely most people wouldn’t deny it, thought Atsumu.

“Boring. What about her body?”

“She’s uhhh… athletic.”

Atsumu definitely enjoyed how Shoyo’s calves flexed whenever he went for a jump spike. Or when his biceps tightened as he dug a ball. Atsumu recently found himself sometimes next to Shoyo more often than not as they cooled down after practice games and training. In particular, he found himself staring at Shoyo’s back during supine twists, noticing how his jersey and shorts curved with the stretch.

“What, a volleyball player?” snorted Osamu. “Just can’t get enough can you? Well I hope she is a bit luckier than Aya-chan. Remember that time with the-“

“Yes clearly. No need ta bring it up, memory is working jus’ fine,” Osamu seemed pleased enough with the info and reaction he got and backed off. He dug into the rest of his food with gusto while Atsumu picked at his food slowly.

“Delicious. So your treat right?” asked Osamu, with his last bite.

“Are ya kiddin’ me? How much fuckin’ kalbi did you order?!”

“Hey now, I’m ya guest this weekend, it’s only proper etiquette.” Atsumu glared at his brother as he begrudgingly took his wallet out.

Atsumu knew his brother was going to be annoying this weekend, but not this much. It took only half an hour to have his silly crush nearly figured out and two to empty his wallet. If Osamu caught onto the fact Hinata was the person in question, he would have an absolute field day with Atsumu. But was that all his feelings were, just a silly crush? No matter how many times he went in this circle before, he hadn’t arrived at an answer. The endless introspection was driving Atsumu insane. At least the other day’s interaction with Hinata affirmed he could act like a normal friend and teammate. If he could keep the ruse up for long enough, time could wash this away. Yep, it was best for everyone - Shoyo, his coach, his team, himself - that this all blew over and life would return to normal.

Atsumu was again lost deep in his head, he could barely account for the conversation between his brother and himself on the way back home.

When they arrived at this apartment there was a package wrapped in fabric by the door. In the fabric lay several small chocolate truffles in paper cases. A card was nestled in between.

_Said I should make some brigadeiro, so enjoy! Hinata_

Atsumu’s hands trembled as he picked the gift up and unlocked his door, the key bumping into the metal of the lock before landing its mark.

Yep, this was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry long break between chapters. I was mulling over this constantly, left it for a while and then recently came back. Not perfect but just need to get it out there or else it will continue to plague me. 
> 
> This story won’t be super compliant with the manga timeline, sorta taking place in pre-season? Idek, I’m not very good at mapping this all out so just gonna roll with it.
> 
> Also I’ve settled on ya instead of yer for the Kansai accent lol 
> 
> Welp see you like in three months at the rate I’m writing.
> 
> Any comments and critique welcome x

**Author's Note:**

> Fellas is it gay to have erotic dreams about your wing spiker? 
> 
> So this is my first published fanfic is like more than 10 years. I've gotten some brief moments of inspiration but never ended up finishing anything but I pushed through with this one. I'm not sure if I'm super happy with the end result but if I keep mulling over I will never publish this!
> 
> This was just meant to be a one-shot but has turned into something more in my drafts. I'm not sure if I'll ever finish it, but heck I'll give a shot. Because of this, chapters may feel a little disjointed? Next chapter will be more explicit.


End file.
